


Shaving Sylar's Head

by sarena2s



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a Heroes kink meme prompt for bald!Sylar/HRG or HRG shaving Sylar's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving Sylar's Head

"You know, I could easily have gotten someone else to do this to you, but it gives me a certain satisfaction."

Noah lifted the razor in front of Sylar's face, just at eye level so he could see it glint under the florescent lights.

Sylar merely grunted since Noah had made sure he was bound and gagged and quite uncomfortable.

The shaving cream foamed up into a nice, creamy mound in Noah's palm and he wiped it across Sylar's head, covering every square inch before bringing the blade into contact with his skull.

Sylar shivered at the cold of the shaving cream and then the hardness of the blade against his skin.

The hair was removed quickly and efficiently by Noah. He finished by dumping a bucket of ice cold water over the other man's now bald head.


End file.
